Destins Brisés X : En famille
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Andromeda a vécu deux guerres, et perdus deux fois sa famille. La première fois quand ses sœurs ont choisi de suivre Voldemort, la deuxième fois quand Nymphadora est décédée en se battant contre l'injustice.


**Disclaimer :**** Je suis JKR, surpris ?**

**Bien sûr, c'est faux. Et je ne touche rien sur ce que j'écris. Mais j'ai le droit de rêver, non ?**

**Tous les Départements et Bureaux évoqués dans ce chapitre sont tout à fait authentiques.**

**Et le titre est une citation de Jean Gouny.**

* * *

**EN FAMILLE, TOUT SE SAIT MAIS RIEN NE SE DIT**

Durant son enfance, son nom imposait le respect. Une déférence teintée de peur, parfois même d'horreur. Mais les gens s'inclinaient sur son passage, la laissant libre de faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était jamais punie pour une insulte et pouvait briser les objets rares sans que personne n'y voit d'inconvénients. Mais contrairement à ses deux sœurs, elle n'éprouvait qu'un profond malaise à l'idée de cette liberté. Quand Bella déchirait les pages d'un livre précieux, Andromeda regardait le malheureux propriétaire de l'œuvre, ses yeux respirant l'effroi et la haine. Quand Narcissa déchiquetait ses nouveaux vêtements sous le prétexte qu'il manquait un bouton ou que la couleur n'était pas à son goût, Andromeda observait la pauvre couturière voir sa création détruite en luttant contre les larmes. Mais ni le libraire, ni la petite main n'auraient osé protester, ou même émettre la moindre tentative de protestation. Les petites Black étaient libres comme l'air, intouchables, invulnérables.

Andromeda n'aimait pas que ce soit son sang qui lui offre ces innombrables possibilités. Après tout, elle n'avait pas demandé à naître avec un sang plus pur que le commun des mortels. Et puis, son sang était tout aussi rouge que celui de Pomona Chourave, la fille tout juste plus âgée qu'elle de la gouvernante. Et pourtant, Druella jurait à ses filles que Pomona, de sang-mêlé, était d'un rang inférieure au leur. Andromeda ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi, mais Bellatrix, plus âgée, disait que leur mère avait raison, alors la petite fille acquiesçait tout en hésitant sur la véracité de ces dires.

Quand elle était entrée à Poudlard, l'enfant qu'elle était redoutait de ne pas aller à Serpentard. Toute son enfance, on lui avait dit que les Black et les Rosier étaient de purs et puissants Serpentard, et que sa place y serait toute trouvée. Mais l'adolescente qui commençait à pointer en elle préférait les loyaux Poufsouffle ou les intelligents Serdaigle – elle les imaginait plus gentils, plus libres et beaucoup moins obséquieux que les Serpentard. Bella lui avait juré que ça ne changerait rien si elle n'était pas à Serpentard, qu'elles seraient toujours sœurs, qu'elle l'aimerait éternellement.

Au bout d'une semaine au Collège, Andromeda sut que Bella pouvait mentir – une vérité qui jamais ne se contesterait au cours des années. Elle se retrouvait seule, et Bellatrix refusait toutes ses invitations à se retrouver dans la bibliothèque ou dans le parc. Elle n'avait aucune amie, puisque toutes ses camarades la craignaient, et ses parents lui écrivaient à peine alors que des lettres et des cadeaux arrivaient tous les jours pour son aînée. Le seul avec qui elle avait gardé contact était son cousin Sirius. Il lui écrivait souvent – une écriture tremblotante et encore peu assurée, faite de grandes lettres majuscules en bâton tout à fait normales pour un gamin de quatre ans –, la félicitant de se rebeller contre les pensées désuettes de leur famille. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement les mots de Sirius mais la traduction qu'elle en faisait. A quatre ans, le petit garçon était déjà spontané et curieux, et on lisait dans ces yeux ce qu'il pensait. Avec mépris, Bellatrix disait souvent qu'il ferait un excellent Gryffondor, ce qui lui valait un sermon venant d'oncle Orion et des remontrances hystériques de la part de tante Walburga.

L'enfant se promenait souvent seule dans les couloirs, ce qui lui avait permis de discuter avec les fantômes, et même parfois avec le garde-chasse, Hagrid, qui lui faisait peur mais qui, au fond, était très gentil. Bellatrix et ses amis se moquaient d'elle, ce qui la faisait pleurer mais elle savait qu'elle serait bien accueillie par Mimi, dans les toilettes des filles au deuxième étage. Andromeda aimait bien Mimi, même s'il ne fallait pas poser de questions sur sa mort ni même évoquer d'une façon générale tout ce qui était vivant – mais on avait appris à la petite Black à ne jamais questionner les gens. La vie des autres intéressaient très peu ceux qui aimaient surtout parler d'eux – et de leur sang-pur, et de leurs enfants purs et de... Vous aurez compris l'idée.

Au fil des années, quand elle s'était démarquée de sa sœur aînée et qu'elle avait choisi de suivre les cours d'Études des Moldus, elle s'était fait des amis. Mary Jones, une née-Moldue qui l'aidait à comprendre ses cours, et Ushi Chang, qui avait beaucoup d'humour et surtout un indéniable talent en Arithmantie. Bien sûr, il restait des élèves qui chuchotaient méchamment sur son passage, mais les piques de Bella ne l'atteignaient plus autant, en particulier quand Narcissa s'excusait pour leur aînée. La petite Cissy, tellement différente de ses sœurs par ses grands yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes et son teint de porcelaine, essayait de ne pas mettre ses parents encore plus en colère en se moulant parfaitement à leurs demandes tout en incitant Andromeda à continuer dans sa voie.

Souvent, quand Mary et Ushi étaient partis se coucher, Andromeda restait à une table dans la Salle Commune, des livres ouverts devant elle et une plume dans sa main. Mais elle ne faisait pas ses devoirs, généralement déjà finis – elle était une excellente élève à défaut d'être une bonne fille. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lisait dans la Gazette tous les matins, la montée de ce Lord noir inquiétant, ces disparitions inexpliquées de Moldus et, plus rarement, de Nés-Moldus. Elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, pour les sorciers spontanés de sa maison, pour ce garçon mignon de Poufsouffle – Mary lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Ted Tonks. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient victimes. Elle savait maintenant qu'ils étaient pareils qu'elle, et que les Sangs-Purs n'étaient en rien supérieurs. Dans sa famille, seul Sirius semblait comprendre ce qu'elle racontait : Bellatrix la méprisait, Narcissa se bouchait les oreilles et la fuyait et le petit Regulus suivait obstinément Bella.

La fracture s'était faite au début de l'année 1969, quand Bella avait écrit à leurs parents pour leur annoncer que la benjamine avait embrassé un Né-Moldu en montant dans le train. Depuis, Andromeda tentait de lui faire croire qu'elle avait rompu avec Ted, tout en remerciant Narcissa, qui la protégeait en occupant la première-née pour qu'elle puisse profiter de son petit ami. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé une Beuglante deux jours après avoir appris la nouvelle, ce qui avait provoqué un terrible silence dans la Grande Salle. Mary l'avait tendrement enlacée, et ses camarades avaient immédiatement décidé de la protéger en cas de problèmes – les Serdaigle avaient absout Andormeda, et deviné que Bellatrix Black, la préfète-en-chef vicieuse, allait en faire baver à sa sœur.

Mais elle restait inquiète de cette guerre qui se préparait, et de ces âneries sur la pureté du sang qui séparaient les sorciers. Andromeda ne voulait pas se battre, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor spontanée et courageuse. Elle était juste une Serdaigle intelligente mais inutile – à quoi lui servait-il de tout savoir sur les Moldus si ceux-ci étaient tués ? Ted la rassurait de son mieux, mais cette fissure étrange entre les sorciers était en œuvre dans sa propre famille. Bella épouserait dans peu de temps Rodolphus Lestrange, qui faisait peu de mystère de son entrée chez les Mangemorts et Narcissa fréquentait assidûment Lucius Malefoy, dont la famille était tournée vers la Magie Noire depuis des siècles. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait quasiment plus Bellatrix dès que celle-ci ne serait plus sous l'autorité de leurs parents, mais Cissy s'éloignait d'elle, bien qu'elle continua à l'aider de temps à autre.

Quand elle entra en septième année et devint préfète-en-chef à son tour, elle découvrit que cette rupture était pire qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. De plus en plus d'élèves se battaient à ce sujet dans les couloirs, et elle avait du mal à punir des gamins qui cognaient sur ceux qui insultaient les Nés-Moldus. Elle pensait comme eux, que la pureté était une imbécillité et que tous les sorciers étaient égaux. Son homologue, Kingsley Shacklebolt, de Gryffondor, n'avait pas autant de scrupules qu'elle et donnait raison à ses jeunes dont la fibre résistante était bien présente. Elle n'ignorait pas que l'adolescent voulait devenir Auror, et que pour cela, il étudiait dur à la bibliothèque.

En sortant de l'école, elle accepta la demande en mariage de Ted. Il était temps pour elle de quitter l'influence néfaste de sa famille. Seul Sirius vient, et il lui avoua en chuchotant qu'il devrait être enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre – Narcissa l'avait apparemment aidé à sortir, tout en lui donnant un cadeau pour Andromeda. Dans le même temps, elle commença ses études de comptabilité. Dans le milieu duquel elle venait, les femmes ne travaillaient pas, mais elle doutait que son mari réussisse à subvenir à leurs besoins tout en poursuivant ses propres études pour intégrer le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans un petit immeuble où Narcissa et Sirius venaient parfois les voir et leur donner des nouvelles. Andromeda n'avait croisé Bellatrix qu'une seule fois depuis que celle-ci s'était mariée, et c'était par hasard alors qu'elles faisaient toutes deux des courses chez Fleury et Bott. Quand à ses parents, ils l'avaient bannie, et elle n'avait aucune intention de les revoir avant qu'ils ne se soient excusés en bonne et due forme d'avoir insulter son mari.

Elle trouva un travail dans une boutique de brocante, où trônait une propriétaire charmante mais vraiment peu douée avec les chiffres tandis que Ted fut engagé dans les Forces des Tâches Invisibles1. Ils vivaient bien, sans avoir beaucoup d'argent mais assez confortablement pour pouvoir acheter leur propre appartement.

Deux ans après qu'ils soient sortis de Poudlard, Andromeda se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte, ce en quoi leur nouvel appartement tombait à pic, puisqu'il contenait deux chambres. Avec impatience, elle tricota brassières et chaussons, tergiversant sur la peinture de la chambre du bébé et achetant des tas de peluches.

Ted et elle furent surpris quand la médico-sage-femme leur mit leur fille dans les bras. La gamine avait des cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui devinrent bleu vif dans la seconde où ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa mère. Ils avaient une Métamorphomage ! « Un cadeau des Nymphes » comme l'on disait dans les vieilles familles sorcières. En mémoire, Andromeda, avec l'accord de son mari, appela sa fille Nymphadora2. Un prénom qu'elle trouvait adorable.

Quand sa fille fêta ses quatre ans, elle eut une lettre de son cousin Sirius, parrain de la petite Dora, qui lui narrait sa fuite du 12, Square Grimmaurd et son arrivée chez les Potter. Andromeda regretta que son appartement fusse trop modeste pour accueillir son cousin, mais elle rencontra les parents de James et fut rassurée sur l'avenir de Sirius – il serait bien plus heureux dans cette famille ouverte et chaleureuse que dans la noirceur des Black.

Cependant, la guerre se préparait dehors, et elle ne pouvait même pas laisser Dora aller jouer dans le parc dehors, car une attaque des Mangemorts pouvait survenir à tout moment et en tout lieu. Les gens n'osaient plus parler librement, et même entre amis, la confiance devenait difficile. Son amie Mary, qui venait d'avoir une fille, était partie aux États-Unis, envisageant de revenir si les problèmes cessaient. Sirius lui avait dit faire parti d'une organisation présidée par Dumbledore, qui se battait contre Voldemort. Bien sûr, il lui avait juré de faire attention à lui, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour que d'autres vivent en paix.

Lorsqu'un matin, elle fut réveillée par un cri de Ted qui, lisant la Gazette, avait vu que Voldemort était mort, elle sentit un grand poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Enfin, elle pouvait imaginer Dora vivre normalement, sans être inquiété par son Statut du Sang. Elle pouvait rêver d'un avenir radieux pour sa fille, un avenir clair, sans mage noir terrifiant. Son répit fut de courte durée, puisqu'elle appris rapidement la trahison de Sirius face aux Potter – ce qu'elle avait eu du mal à croire. Comment son cousin, tête brûlée et rebelle, aurait pu tuer son meilleur ami ? –, son arrestation. Puis l'agression des Longbottom par Bellatrix l'avait anéantie. Elle n'imaginait pas que la petite Bella, qui l'aidait à peigner les cheveux de ses poupées et avec qui elle allait piquer du chocolat dans la cuisine, puisse torturer ainsi des gens honnêtes et innocents.

Elle en pleura des jours durant. Regulus était mort depuis des années et Lucius Malefoy était soupçonné d'être un Mangemort – même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'en sortirait par une sortie d'argent de son coffre plein de Gringotts. Sa famille se délitait, et elle ne regrettait plus d'avoir cessa tout contact avec eux ces dernières années. Au moins, les Aurors ne venaient pas l'interroger, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Nymphadora grandit dans un monde qui se reconstruisait, mais elle ne connut que le bonheur et une vie plus facile. Une éducation tolérante et des parents aimants en avaient fait une enfant mignonne et serviable, toujours souriante bien que terriblement maladroite et incapable de ne pas trébucher même sur une surface totalement plane. Elle avait du mal à maîtriser son don, changeant encore de couleur de cheveux et d'yeux au gré de ses sentiments – Ted et Andromeda avaient appris à associer chaque couleur à une émotion particulière.

Quand sa fille entra à Poudlard, Andromeda se sentit seule dans leur appartement, sans la musique qui sortait de la chambre de sa fille et sans les injures qu'elle débitait à un rythme effrayant dès qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle fut ravie que Dora entre à Poufsouffle, loin de l'ambition et de l'esprit tordu des Serpentard. Sept années passèrent et la femme manqua de s'étrangler quand sa fille lui révéla qu'elle voulait être Auror. Elle laissa Nymphadora suivre la formation de trois ans, et entrer dans ce service qu'elle jugeait trop dangereux. Kingsley venait la voir et lui transmettait les progrès de sa fille, mais ça ne la rassurait que peu – savoir que Fol Œil était le maître de sa fille ne l'apaisait pas, surtout quand elle voyait le nombre de cicatrices qu'avait récoltés le vieil homme.

Puis, Nymphadora entra elle aussi dans l'Ordre du Phénix et elle lui donna des nouvelles de Sirius, lui assurant que les Potter et lui avaient été victimes d'une machination. Le retour de Voldemort l'inquiétait, savoir que cette fois, sa fille unique ferait partie de ceux qui se battaient contre lui, la tourmentait bien plus.

Elle se réveillait en imaginant Kinsgley venir lui apprendre la mort de Nymphadora, elle imaginait son corps mort, lardé de cicatrices et de brûlures, comme toutes ces personnes tuées par les Mangemorts ; elle cauchemardait en imaginant la si changeante Dora figée par un sortilège mortel.

Elle dut préparer le mariage de son enfant avec un loup-garou, ce qui la satisfaisait peu. Nymphadora était sortie avec un gentil Weasley, qui aurait pu l'emmener avec lui en Roumanie, loin de cette guerre terrible qui recommençait. Mais non, son insoumise fille préférait se marier avec un homme qui l'éloignerait encore plus de ce Statut du Sang qui devenait si important pour survivre.

Puis les Nés-Moldus durent fuir pour ne pas mourir, et Ted ne fut plus là. Sa voix grave ne la rassurait plus après un cauchemar et elle ne voyait plus son sourire tandis qu'elle mangeait seule dans la cuisine.

Bellatrix vient la voir, tentant de savoir où Nymphadora se cachait. Mais Andromeda ne dit rien, et Bella n'osa pas continuer sa torture plus loin – surtout que Narcissa l'avait accompagnée, et la benjamine avait toujours détesté les châtiments physiques, y préférant les supplices psychiques. Ce fut la dernière fois que les sœurs Black furent réunies, et jamais retrouvailles ne furent aussi sombres.

Peu de temps après, Dora revint à la maison, accompagnée de son mari. Andromeda ne manqua pas de remarquer le ventre plus rond et la taille moins mince de sa fille. Un enfant pendant une guerre n'était pas une bonne idée, elle en avait fait elle-même l'expérience. Mais elle ne dit rien, tricotant des chaussettes et des cardigans pour ce petit-enfant qui poussait dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle se demandait si le bébé serait lui aussi un lycanthrope, et chassait rapidement cette idée avant de s'alarmer pour rien.

Entre sa fille et son gendre, l'atmosphère devient plus respirable, pllus vivante, et elle se sentait moins seule. Elle apprit à connaître Remus, quand ils restaient seuls tous les deux, pendant que Dora essayait tant bien que mal de réduire les malheurs causés par les Mangemorts.

Elle apprit par Bill Weasley et Dean Thomas la mort de son mari. Le petit Thomas vint souvent la voir, racontant parfois leur périple à travers l'Angleterre ou lui lisant les lettres qu'il recevait de ses amis encore à Poudlard. Plusieurs fois, il avait emmené avec lui Luna Lovegood, dont les extravagances faisaient sourire Andromeda. Et puis, c'était un bonheur pour elle de discuter avec une autre Serdaigle.

Le pire, pour elle, ç'a été l'assaut de Poudlard, le 2 mai. Nymphadora lui avait glissé le petit Teddy, nommé ainsi en hommage à ce grand-père qu'il ne connaîtra jamais, dans les bras et avait disparu à la suite de son mari. Si Dora avait écouté Remus, elle serait encore là aujourd'hui, pensait souvent Andromeda. Si Nymphadora avait écouté son mari sur ce sujet précis, elle ne serait pas Nymphadora, lui répondra inlassablement Kingsley quand son amie s'épanchait sur ce fait. Et Andromeda acquiesçait. Si Nymphadora était restée, elle aurait été triste, déprimée, mélancolique – tout ce que ressentait Andromeda depuis le départ de Ted. Mais Dora ne serait jamais restée. Comme pour Sirius, elle considérait sa vie comme inférieure à la raison. Mourir pour que le maximum de personnes vivent en paix, voilà quel était leur credo.

Alors Andromeda emmène Teddy sur les tombes de Sirius, Nymphadora et Remus et lui explique quel genre de personne ils étaient, et qu'Isobel Hopkins ment quand elle lui dit que ses parents l'ont abandonné.

Un soir, elle a écrit le récit de sa vie sur un carnet tout neuf qu'elle avait acheté le jour même. Elle veut que Ted comprenne ce qu'est la guerre. Elle veut qu'il sache qui était ses parents. Parce qu'il n'aura pas la chance d'avoir une mère qui lui cuisine de bons plats le soir en manquant de faire brûler la cuisine, ni un père qui lui racontera une histoire avant qu'il n'aille dormir. Il n'aura qu'une vieille grand-mère malheureuse et sombre, et un parrain qui culpabilise inutilement.

Souvent, Andromeda se dit que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour un enfant, de grandir dans cette atmosphère pesante. Puis elle le voit rire avec George – et c'est un vrai sourire qu'elle voit sur le visage du rouquin, ce qui est rare depuis la mort de Fred – et parler dragons avec Charlie. Elle voit Molly et Arthur heureux de garder ce petit bonhomme qui est comme l'aîné de leurs petits-enfants, et Fleur qui s'entraîne à s'occuper d'enfants depuis que son ventre s'arrondit. Ted n'aura pas qu'une grand-mère et un parrain, parce que les Weasley l'ont adopté.

* * *

1 : Les Forces des Tâches Invisibles sont chargées de rendre invisible aux Moldus les lieux magiques – ce sont elles qui sont intervenues pour cacher le Stade de Quidditch où s'est tenu la Coupe du Monde en 1994.

2 : En grec ancien, "Nymphadora" signifie littéralement cadeau de la nymphe, c'est-à-dire de la jeune femme mariée.


End file.
